Copi 'vs' Chara
by OPFan37
Summary: "Why are you being...so nice to me?" "Because I want to help you." Determination against Genocide. MERCY-SAVE


Copi 'vs' Chara

"So...you're finally here." The young human smirked darkly, a red glint in their eyes. "You've been following for a long time now..." They couldn't really be classified into a gender at a glance, what with their caucasian skin, bowlcut dark brown hair, big green jumper with a yellow stripe and brown shorts with matching boots.

"I suppose I've figured out that I've been trying to catch up to you this whole time..." The person standing opposite them had light brown hair, combed neatly and shining brightly, that swept over the left side of their forehead in one big sweep, with a smaller sweep branching off of it, just covering the top of their left eye, whilst being flattened down neatly at the top, and a little cowslip sticking out from the right side of their head. Their eyes were big and sky blue, sitting next to a small nose and mouth, all situated on snow-white pale skin. They seemed to be wearing a basic t-shirt, which was purple in colour, and had a sharp red 'X' across it, with emerald green trousers and black basic shoes with two straps on each.

The WEIRD thing was that they were flat. As in, paper thin flat. And their arms were zigzagging as if they had been folded back and forth over and over then unfolded. They looked more to be a monster then a human, and also could be misgendered very easily.

The two of them stood in a black space, with practically nothing around them, save for...glass. Shatterings of places that seemed to hang in the air around them, as if trying to piece themselves back together.

"Heh...you're very weird." The human noted. "I've felt some kind of presence fade in and out ever since Snowdin...didn't realise it'd be something as stupid-looking as you."

The monster frowned, their eye and arm twitching slightly, before settling down. "Chara...I've been trying to find you for a long time now...my name is Copi. Spelled with a C."

"Absolutely fascinating." Chara giggled. "...Though, that's not entirely untrue. I thought I'd killed every single pathetic monster...yet here you are." Chara stared at Copi more intently. "...I thought there was something about you...you have a lot of LV, don't you?"

Copi gave a small grunt in response. "Don't remind me."

"But in order to have LV, you have to have..." Chara trailed off as a small red heart appeared in front of Copi's chest. However, it was completely covered in cracks, and looked like it would fall apart at any moment. "...That IS interesting."

A matching red heart then appeared over the locket Chara wore, only it was undamaged. The two hearts glowed faintly, as if recognising one another, before returning to their original owners.

"A monster with a Soul...that's new." Chara smirked. "I guess that's the reason you're still around." The human then pulled a sharp knife out of her pocket. "No matter. One more won't hurt before we RESET."

"You mean Frisk?" Copi continued to make Chara talk.

"Oh? Are you two acquainted?" Chara giggled. "Sorry, but Frisk is gone, now. They gave their Soul to me...a long time ago."

"I'm here for you, Chara." Copi stated strongly. "I've seen everything that you have done...I have to end this."

At that, Chara burst out laughing. "Y-You! Hahahahaha! That's RICH! In case you didn't see on the way here, I killed Sans. He was really fun to play with...but all good things have to come to an end."

'Sans...' Copi thought. 'You fought hard, didn't you? But, there was something you didn't do, which I will.'

"Chara!" Copi called out to them. "There's nothing left anymore...except the two of us! It's only fitting that it ends here.'

"That's really how you want it to be?" Chara grinned. "Alright then...Copi. One more time. This should be interesting."

Chara immediately dashed forward and slashed out with their knife. However, Copi was prepared, and sucked their flat body in, making it bend backwards to avoid the cut. They slashed again, but Copi squashed their body down, then used the built-up tension to spring away as Chara stabbed the ground where they previously was, as Copi cloated safely to the nonexistent ground due to their flatness.

Copi then extended their arms out and flapped back as Chara ran at them with a charging stab, taking into the air. The human tossed their knife at the monster, but they spun around to avoid the projectile and landed back on the ground. They made no attempts to stop Chara as they went and retrieved their weapon.

"Well, well, well, you can certainly dodge like that pun-loving skeleton." Chara laughed. "But can you fight like him?"

"I don't plan to." Copi replied.

"Hm?" Chara mumbled.

"You heard me. I don't plan to fight you." Copi repeated. "I have no intention of harming you, Chara."

"Wowie, you like to make jokes, just like him." Chara grinned madly. "Just as with Sans...what was it? You can't dodge forever." Chara slashed, but Copi jumped back to avoid it, making the killer chase after the monster with wild slashes. "If you don't fight, you'll die just like all the others, and it'll be a really boring last fight for me."

"Maybe. But there's something everybody else you've fought didn't do..." As Chara swiped again, Copi went into a handstand using only their right hand. "...Everybody else also had to focus on attacking you..." Chara went for their arm, but they rolled up in midair to avoid the attack, and rolled away to a safe distance before unfurling. "...Whereas I can focus only on dodging."

"That's just ADORABLE!" Chara's knife missed again as Copi bent their body back at a right angle. "But whether you like it or not, you'll get hit eventually!" Copi flattened themselves against the ground and slid underneath Chara's feet, before popping back up.

"Go ahead and try. I won't." Copi replied, dodging another slash.

This continued on for some time, with Chara continuing to slash as Copi used their flat, flexible body to slip away from all of their attacks. Eventually, Chara was panting, whilst Copi was unaffected.

"You look tired, Chara." Copi said. "Listen, maybe we should take a break. Or better, stop this."

"Break!? HA!" Chara laughed. "You are hilarious...fatigue, pain, it's all meaningless to me." An orange button appeared in front of Chara, and Copi's eyes widened as he saw the reversed letters on it: 'RESET'. "Let's just start again!"

Chara pressed the button.

 _1_

The whole area seemed to glitch for a moment, and the two combatants were in their original positions, devoid of the tiredness they had accumulated.

"You RESET..." Copi breathed in shock.

"So you keep your memory? That's sooooo interesting." Chara mocked. "Now, where were we!?"

Chara slashed forward, but Copi caught the blade and tossed it away, before jumping back to gain some distance as Chara picked up the knife again.

'This is going nowhere at the moment.' Copi realised. 'I have to try harder.'

"Hay, Chara!" Copi reached into their pocket, and pulled out something familiar. "Check this out! It's a chocolate bar! I got it from Toriel's house!"

"Chocolate!?" Chara instantly became interested, and began slashing at them wildly, only for Copi to lean out of the way. "Give that to me you miserable pancake!"

"Uh-uh, only if you're nice." Copi frowned.

"I'll kill you!" Chara shouted, prompting Copi to spring upwards.

"See, that's not nice. I'd be happy to share it with you if you just stop fighting." Copi explained.

"I don't NEED to share it! I'll take it!" Chara charged at them again, only for all attacks to be in vain.

It wasn't long before Chara was once again tired. "Seriously...if we just stop this, you can have it." Copi broke a bit off and popped it into their mouth, their eyes instantly glazing over at the taste. "Ohhhhh, that's really good."

"Thank you for mocking me." Chara muttered, as they once again pressed the RESET button.

 _2_

"Y'know, that RESET is really handy." Copi smiled, holding the now whole again chocolate whilst dodging Chara's attacks. "You should be really happy you have a power like that."

"Oh trust me, I will be when you're dead." Chara whispered.

Copi frowned slightly, but quickly put a smile back on their face. "Say, Chara, you know that statue in Waterfall? Did you know it plays music? You should hear it, it's really lovely."

"I'll be sure to do that once we're finished here." They smiled sweetly. "And trust me. We WILL be finished here."

"You and me should go to Waterfall together." Copi suggested as they dodged. "It's really beautiful there overall."

Once again, Chara tired, and Copi was fine.

"Oh no...you don't get off easy." Chara once again pressed the button.

 _3_

"If not Waterfall, then how about Snowdin?" Copi suggested as the two of them performed their dance of battle yet again. "We can throw snowballs at each other! Or make a snowman! It'll be great."

This time, Chara remained silent.

Eventually though, the outcome was the same. "Hey, I'll bet we could grab a bite at Grillby's."

Chara said nothing before hitting RESET.

 _5_

"Seriously, we could go anywhere! Not like there's anybody to stop us." Copi flapped their arms to keep them in the air, out of reach of Chara's knife. "How about The Core? It looks awesome!"

"...You're annoying." Chara stated flatly.

 _8_

"I bet we could get some Nice Cream together. Not very expensive." Copi shrugged.

'This is so stupid!' Chara thought angrily. 'That body of theirs can bend any which way, so I can't tell where to hit them! Ugh, I'm tiring again! How annoying!'

 _16_

"We could go and talk to the shopkeepers." Copi stood in front of Chara as she was bent over, panting from exhaustion. "Whaddya think?"

"Arrrgh!" Chara cried out. "Forget this! This is boring and tiring and idiotic! Why am I even fighting you!?"

A similar button appeared in front of them, only it had 'TRUE' in front of it. "I'm finished with this timeline! Have fun on your own, you stupid flat moron!" They pressed both hands down on the button.

 _17_

Now Copi was all alone.

"Hm...this isn't working." They spoke to themselves, sitting down. "Wonder what else I can try..."

So Copi waited...

And waited...

And waited...

Until they heard footsteps. They turned around, and saw none other then a human there, staring at them with wide, shocked eyes.

"Hey, Chara." Copi waved.

"No...No! NO! Why are you here!?" Chara yelled.

"I waited." They replied honestly, standing up. "I know you probably killed everybody again...but I wanted to know if you'd take up any of my offers?"

Chara continued to stare, until their eyes, teeth, and fists hardened. "You think you're SO cool, don't you? Thinking you're better then me, just because you can dodge more then Sans!?" Chara's face melted into a disturbing image. **"Well you're not! Got it!? Fine! I don't care how long it will take! You will die! I PROMISE!"**

"Chara..." Copi huffed, before the fight resumed.

 _39_

The only sounds that could be heard were the swishing of a knife cutting through the air in the room.

"Have you finally shut up!?" Chara asked the dodging Copi.

"I figured my talking was getting a bit annoying to you, so I shut up." Copi shrugged.

 _54_

"...Alright! Stop being quiet! It's getting unnerving!" Chara complained.

"Really? Well, I'm glad you find my voice nice." Copi smiled.

"I never said anything like that!" Chara raged, slashing again.

"Maybe we should just calm down and talk together." Copi wondered.

"NOOOOO!" Chara yelled.

 _91_

"Hah...haaaah...!" Chara panted.

"Chara, you're getting tired." Copi noted. "Maybe we should stop and-"

"Shut up! I don't need you prattling on again!" Chara shouted, charging again. Copi folded their body flat and stetched away. "No, no, NO!" Thinking quickly, Chara reached out and grabbed Copi's arm.

Then they slashed the monster across the shoulder.

A stunned silence descended over the room. No blood spurted out of Copi's shoulder, nor dust, but there was a jagged paper tear, making his left arm droop.

"...He...hehe...hahahaha, hehahahaha!" Chara burst out laughing.

"Um...sorry, but, I have a bit more HP then Sans. LV and all." Copi told her.

"It doesn't matter!" Chara's grin returned. "I HIT you! Which means, I CAN hit you again and again until you die! I CAN KILL YOU, COPI!" The RESET button reappeared. "YOU CAN DIE!"

Copi's eyes turned sad as Chara hit the button.

 _163_

Copi back away, panting slightly. His body was covered in jagged cuts, making certain papery limbs flutter aimlessly.

"Awwwww, what's the matter, Copi?" Chara sang sadistically. "Are you tired? Are you hurt? Are you in PAIN? GOOD. You have so, very, little, HP left. One more cut...and it will all be over."

Despite the pain, Copi forced a smile. "Chara...are you sure about that?"

"What?" Chara snapped.

Copi quickly pulled out some Instant Noodles, and before Chara could react, they held the pot above their head and emptied the pot down their throat, making their cuts heal themselves.

"Ah, that was good." Copi grinned as Chara stared at them, slack-jawed. "Oh, sorry, I didn't save any for you, Chara."

"...NO!" Chara shrieked. "NONONONONONONONONONONO! NOT FAIR! HOW!? HOW!? YOU-! YOU MISERABLE, PATHETIC COWARD!" The human ran at the monster, attacking in a blind fury which was easily avoidable. "I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! I WON'T! I WILL KILL EVERYTHING POSSIBLE! YOU! ARE NO! EXCEPTION!"

"Then let's continue." Copi spoke calmly.

 _234_

"Chara, you now that view of the castle from Waterfall? You were probably on your own when you saw it, how about we see it together?" Chara only replied in grunts and roars as they swung their weapon around.

 _371_

"Those flowers in the Ruins...they were nice and soft, weren't they? Especially under the warm sunlight...I know you've probably been there plenty of times before, but how about we go and lie down?" Chara slashed them across the chest, leaving a large stomach cut. "...Guess not."

 _525_

The two of them continued. Both were not giving up. It couldn't stop now.

'They can't! They can't do this forever!' Chara thought. 'Die! Die! Die! Die! DIE!'

'Chara...' Copi thought sadly. 'Please...I want to help you...don't make me resort to extremes...'

 _526_

"Chara." Copi spoke as soon as they entered the new timeline. "I know how you felt!"

"What are you talking about now!?" Chara hissed.

"When you were on the surface!" At that, the human stopped. "You never felt like you truly belonged! But more then that...you were disgusted by humanity! Their anger, their betrayal, their disgust! You felt that...everybody was out just to kill one another, and that nothing in this world mattered! That nothing could be salavaged, that everything just deserved to die, because there was no point in it continuing down such a miserable path, where you yourself were treated like trash by everybody around you!"

Chara looked down at the ground, allowing Copi to take some deep breaths before talking again. "I know it's hard, Chara...humanity seems like it will always be terrible and unforgivable! But that's not life! You don't have to be enraged at everything around you! Because there IS good in this world! There is love! Like Asgore and Toriel and Asriel! You can't say you didn't feel something from them! Please, Chara!"

Copi panted as neither of them spoke for what felt like an eternity.

"...How..." Chara's eyes flashed red at him. "How dare you say you know anything about me!? How could you EVER understand how I feel!?"

"Chara!" Copi called desperately.

"Just die and go to hell, along with everything else!" Chara charged at them again.

'I won't!...I can't give up!' Copi dodged again. 'Chara...I do...I do understand your pain!' They dodged a stab. 'But I also understand...that you are a person! And I will definitely save you!'

 _649_

"Hey, Chara, we should play a game together. Y'know, one that doesn't involve stabbing." Copi chuckled.

Chara said nothing.

 _782_

"Sorry if I'm droning...I must be really annoying by now, huh?" Copi asked, their body covered in wounds.

'...Why?'

 _830_

"Chara...I know it hurts...more then any physical pain..."

'I don't understand...'

 _964_

"Please...Chara...I want to..."

'Why...are you being so nice to me?'

 _1101_

The latest RESET.

Same situation.

They stood there, staring at each other.

"...I've done it." Copi shrugged.

"...Done what?" Chara asked.

Copi shuffled on the spot nervously. "I've, uh...run out of ideas. I don't know what else I can do."

"...I have a feeling you're not talking about how to dodge, Copi." Chara spoke.

"Yep..." Copi rocked on their flat heels. "I don't know what else to say...what else to do...with you. I've...got nothing."

"...Really run out, have you?" Chara asked sceptically.

Copi gave a dry laugh. "...Okay...that's not completely true. I've got one last idea..."

"Show me." Chara demanded.

...

There was silence.

"You didn't do anything. Or say anything." Chara noted.

"Yeah...this is it." Copi nodded. "Nothing. I'm going to do nothing. No more running. No more dodging. No more talking. This is it."

"...That's it? After all this time, you're just giving up?" Chara said.

"Yes." Copi said. "You're free to do what you wish, Chara."

There was another pause. Then Chara took slow, deliberate steps towards Copi, until they were face to face.

"Nothing, huh?" Chara held up her knife, and pointed the tip at Copi's shoulder. "Not even if I do...this?" They punctured the monsters shoulder with their knife, making Copi grunt in pain.

Chara's smile returned. "Not even if I do...this?" They slowly pushed the knife into Copi, making them squeeze their eyes shut and hiss in pain.

"Not even if I do...THIS!?" In one quick motion, Chara severed Copi's arm, leaving it to flutter to the ground like an innocent petal in the wind.

"...No." Copi said.

Chara grinned. "Well, that's just DELIGHTFUL!"

Almost instantly, they began laughing in sadistic joy as they tore into Copi's body with their knife, leaving large, jagged cuts all over their body, until they crumpled forward, torn in every way, breathing heavily, their face sliced into the center.

"Look at that. 1 HP left." Chara giggled. "No items? No dodging?"

"...No."

'Finally! Finally I have them right where I want them!' Chara held their knife up over the defenceless Copi. 'After so long...I will end you! After all this annoying waste of time!'

"DIE, COPI!" Chara laughed, bringing the knife down.

There was a rush of wind.

"...Huh?" Chara gasped.

The knife had stopped just before reaching Copi's head.

"...What is this?" Chara tried to lower her arm, but it refused, shaking violently instead. "Wha...Copi, what did you do!?" The monster didn't respond.

"No!" Chara pulled their arm back and swung down again, but once more it froze before it could cleave Copi in two. "What is this!?" Chara continued to swing in frantic rage, but their arm would always freeze up. "How is this happening!? Frisk!? Are you doing this!? Stop it! STOP IT NOW!"

The knife stayed suspened above Copi's head, and now Chara's whole body was shaking. "...I...I don't understand..." There was a dripping sound. "I don't understand!"

The knife dropped harmlessly to the ground, as Chara's body continued to shudder, and Copi looked up at them. "I don't..." The human sobbed. "All you do is dodge...you just keep talking about me...telling me things...trying to make me happy..."

Chara looked at Copi, as tears streamed down their face. "Why are you so nice to me!?"

"...Chara..." Copi smiled lightly.

Chara fell to their knees, still crying. "I hurt you again and again...I killed all the other monsters...I stole Frisk's Soul...I'm a demon!...Why do you try so hard...to help someone like me?"

Copi smiled softly. "...You're not a demon, Chara. You are someone who has been hurt their whole life, and has lost the feeling of kindness, only knowing hate and anger."

"Journeying through this timeline...Genocide...I felt like I wasn't myself at times." Copi admitted to the weeping Chara. "I felt...nothing but hatred, because all I seemed to know was hatred and anger...I just wanted to get rid of everything...nothing seemed to matter."

Copi looked at Chara. "I realised that...it was how you felt. The hole that ate away at your heart...the unbearable pain of nothingness." Chara sobbed. "When I discovered that...I knew why you were doing this...and I wanted to help you."

Chara shook their head as tears continued to fall. "Why...would you help the person...who killed your friends...?"

"Because Frisk taught me that everybody deserves happiness. Even if they're monsters." Copi nodded. "And also...I...I didn't want you to feel this way, Chara. Nobody should."

Copi rested their remaining arm on Chara's shoulder. "The world can be a cruel, cruel place...where it feels like everybody is against you, and you have no place you belong. But, please..." Copi began to cry. "You should always know that...the world isn't completely terrible...there are always things th-that...give you the determination to keep going...to gain love."

Copi smiled through their tears. "You're not alone. I'm your friend. And if anything horrible ever happens to you...just know that I care about you!...S-So...please...please stop hating yourself, Chara..."

Chara stared in shock at the monster through wet eyes. "Copi...I...I...uhaaaaaaah!" The human wrapped their arms around Copi and hugged them.

"It's okay..." Copi wrapped their one available arm around Chara. "I'm here with you..."

The two sat there together until their tears had dried, wrapped in each others embrace.

"...I don't want to let go." Chara whispered.

"I know. I don't either." Copi whispered back.

The two red hearts that were Souls glowed next to each other, each warming the other. But then, the undamaged one seemed to lose its glow.

Slowly, Chara's body slowly began to fade away into dust, until Copi's arm fell limp at their side with nothing left to hold onto.

"Chara..." Copi wept as they held their Soul in their hand.

"Thank you."

 **Based on my Undertale story 'Alternatale' and song 'S** **tronger Than You (Copi's Response)'. If you read through this, then I'd recommend reading the song.**

 **And if you DID read through this, thank you so much for taking the time to do so. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
